One Thing
by JaylorAlways
Summary: I saw Nick and Kevin Gray! Ahhh! This is insane! I was touring with the Gray brothers! I shook they're hands nervously and they greeted me. I already knew who they were! "Joe..." I heard Nick cough. I looked over at my favorite Gray brother sitting on his iPhone, looking at something more important than anything else...
1. Chapter 1

Taylors POV:

I took a deep breath before walking in to the conference room. I faked a smile, and saw Nick and Kevin Jonas! Ahhh! This is insane! I was touring with the Jonas brothers! I shook they're hands nervously and they greeted me. I already knew who they were! "Joe..." I heard Nick cough. I looked over at my favorite Jonas brother sitting on his iPhone, looking at something more important than anything else... Joe looked up after tapping more things on his phone. "this is Taylor..." Nick bulged his eyes to show Joe how aggravated with him. Joe simply waved to me and went back to his phone. "Sorry about him...his nervous for the tour and everything..." Kevin sighed. I nodded, an shook off the terrible feelings I was feeling from Joe. We all sat down and started to discuss the tour.

2 weeks later

I stepped onto the bus. My eyes scanned the room. All mine. For 6 months. I had already put my things on it for touring. It was going to be lonely. I sighed. Maybe Liz could visit me every once in a while. I flicked on the T.V. to Law and Order. Something I'd be watching for a while now. My friend Abigail and I used to watch this together. I unlocked my phone. No new messages. I sighed.

Today was the first day of tour. I practiced singing to myself in the mirror as the people did my makeup and hair. "You can see that I've been crying. Baby you, know all the right things...to say..." I sang. I closed my eyes as the makeup artist applied the eyeshadow. "Taylor! 10 minutes!" Mr. Jonas said. I hopped off out of my seat when the lady had told me she was done. I skipped down the hall. "Our friend...TAYLOR SWIFT!" I heard Kevin's voice yell. I rose up on the stage and heard a thousands voices cheering my name. I strummed the guitar. "Strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles the flowers everything gone..." I sang in to the microphone. I heard the fans singing along with the lyrics, Joe started to sing along. Part of the contract. I strutted over to him as he sang. As I reached him, he circled around me and began to walk away. I kept my emotions inside and continued to sing. The song ended and I waved goodbye to everyone and left stage from the riser. I questioned my singing. Why does Joe hate me? I started walking off to my dressing room. I took my mind off of Joe and thought about all the fans and how many they're were. I entered the dressing room, only realizing I was starving.

I ate a cookie waiting for the Jonas brothers to finish. The show ended and they came off the stage. "Good job guys! You seriously rocked it!" I said as they came off, sweating. "Thanks Tay. You did awesome to." Kevin said, immediately making me smile. "Yeah! The fans love you!" Nick added. I smiled, as I watched Nick and Kevin grab a water bottle and chug it. Joe had already walked away. I sighed, watching Joe speed away. "Oh Taylor. Don't worry about him...he's just tired from the concert that's all..." Nick reassured. I faked a smile and nodded. It was excuse after excuse...I knew for a fact Joe didn't like me. I started walking to my dressing room, grabbing my purse and ready to get a long sleep tonight. I yawned, as I started walking down the hall. "Taylor! Wait!" I heard Mrs. Jonas say, or Denise. "We're all going to a restaurant tonight, to celebrate the tour, would you like to join us?" She asked. I nodded. I hadn't really talked to Denise that much, not as much as I talk to Paul...only because Denise is ALWAYS with Joe...

I sat down at the table. Awkwardness filled the air. I gulped, and watched Kevin attempt to make a conversation. "So...Taylor, how do you like the tour so far?" Kevin asked. "Oh its wonderful! I love you guys! Your songs are so amazing! And the fans are incredible! As always!" I giggled with excitement. "Joseph Adam Jonas! Put the phone down now! Your being very disrespectful." Denise interrupted Kevin and I. I watched Joe hand her the phone. "See Joe, I wasn't the only one who thinks the outside world is much more important than Angry Birds.." Nick chuckled. I tried to hold in a laughed, but slipped out a smile. Joe's face turned flush and he just sat there. Quietly. I wished he'd still have his phone to completely zone out of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV:

I tapped my foot and got lost in space. I would glance at Taylor. But only when she didn't notice. I would do it ever so often to make it look like I was looking at Nick...damn she was beautiful. I would never have the guts to talk to her. I can't. I'd confuse my words, get lost in those eyes...and I'd screw everything up to make her think I'm some weirdo and never come near me again...I think Googleing her was good enough.

I sat on my bunk at 2am and scrolling through my twitter mentions. I ate the secret cookies I hid in my bunk...I searched my twitter...and saw Taylor's name...she was up? Why this late? I clicked on her account, I realized I was already following her from the other night I read her tweets...what? Oh come on, don't act like you never read someones tweets...

Today, Taylor was on our bus...she was helping Nick finish a song. I heard her laughter hum my ears. I smiled on the inside on me and walked over to the area they were working, grabbing a water bottle. "Hey Nick." I said. "Hello Joe..." he glared at me. Him, and well the rest of my family knew my crush on Taylor. My mom thought it was 'cute' and spent days with me... "What are you doing?" I asked. "Writing a song with TAYLOR..." Nick looked at taylor, which meant he wanted me to talk to her. "Oh cool...can I hear it?" I said. Nick strummed his guitar, "I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind...the time we stood with our shaking hands the crowds in stand went wild. We were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same..." Taylor sang. I smiled, at the sound of the song. It was amazing. She was amazing. They got to the chorus and stopped, they still need to finish. "I'm going to go to the bathroom..." Nick said as he got up. WAIT WHAT? NO! I watched him walk away. "Hi Joe..." Taylor greeted me. "I..uh...um...I have to go..." I sped away...

"Haha I love this show..." Taylor sat down next to Nick as they flicked on the T.V. I saw Taylor's smile light up the room. I couldn't help but smile too, but it quickly disappeared when Nick looked at me. He glared at me. I quickly looked away, out the window.

I nervously walked down the hallway that i heard Taylor singing. She made me so nervous, it was insane. I gulped, in the feeling she might walk out and see me and want to talk. What will she say? What would I do? I heard her voice come closer and I panicked. I quickly sped up on the walking dodging everyone. I was plowed over by some coffee. Shit. "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I heard the voice, I looked down at my shirt and felt the coldness drip down. I looked up to a hand offering to help me up, with out thinking, I grabbed it and pulled up. That was until I saw whose hand it was. I gulped and stared blankly. "I'm so sorry! Hold on, I'll get you a napkin!" She let go of my hand and walked in to her dressing room. I stood there. So still. I don't even know what to think. Should I run? Walk? Hide? I couldn't just stand there...I was too late because she came out with a bunch of napkins. "Here...I'm really sorry again. If you need to clean yourself off, you can use my dressing room." she handed me the napkins. I had to use it, my dressing room was on the other side of the building. I nodded and she let me in. It smelt like flowers. I nervously followed her, not saying anything. "Um...do you need a new shirt? I can let you borrow my band members shirt? He's right across the hall..." I didn't say anything, I just nodded. She smiled and left the room. I looked around room. There was make up every where, clothes, flowers. I saw Taylor enter the room again and hand m a shirt. I took it and faked a smile. I just took off my coffee smelt shirt and put on the new one. I stuffed my head through it and she was laughing. I felt so embarrassed. "I have to go...um..thanks for the shirt..." I Said awkwardly. "Goodluck Joe. Not that you need it..." I heard her say and smile. I nodded and left. I'm such a freak. I just embarrassed myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor's POV:

Well that was weird. It's official. Joe hates me. I sighed as I slugged down on my chair. I'm not sure if he couldn't talk, or he just hated me. But he can sing so he hates me. He's so cute though...I don't understand what I did to make him hate me, besides spill coffee on him...but that was after he hated me. "Don't worry Taylor, not everyone in this world is going to like you." I said to myself.

I sighed as I plunged on the couch with my pajamas on. We were going to be on the road all day, which meant nothing to do. I slipped out my phone and tweeted to my fans, "I love you guys, so much :)" and a heart. I got a bunch of replies instantly. I retreated a couple, and watched the fans go insane. I chuckled at how obsessed they are with me. I read one, "Are you really dating Joe?" yeah, right...he hasn't said more than 3 sentences with me, dating? If that's even possible...I grabbed my guitar and started to write.

I skipped down the hall, looking for Nick's dressing room. After searching the whole building, I finally found it..."Hey Nick..." I said as I walked in into his dressing room. He sat there, strumming his guitar. "Hey Taylor! What's up?" he asked. "I have a question to ask you...No lies..." I said as he nodded, "Does Joe hate me?" I managed to get out. "What? No, no, no." he stared at, I found this really hard to believe. "Then how come he ignores me? He never talks to me..." I sighed wanting to know the truth. "Look Taylor, I can't explain Joe's feelings for you. But he doesn't hate you, trust me. I know for a fact he does not hate you." Nick promised, "it's actually the opposite..." he mumbled but I managed to hear, "May be Joe will explain to you why he's acting like the way he does to you. You just have to give him time." Nick smiled. I nodded, a little aggravated.

I sighed as I left the stage. This was not going to a fun next 5 months. I headed towards the green room. Don't get me wrong, I love the fans and all...but it's just Joe. What Nick said was extremely confusing. I arrived in the green room and grabbed a handful of chips. I shoved one in my mouth. I grabbed a water bottle and headed back to my dressing room.

I finished eating my hand full of chips. I craved for more. I slugged up and started heading to the green room. On my way, I noticed the show had ended. "Hey Nick, Kevin, good job..." I smiled, walking in the green room. I froze, seeing Joe was there. was very surprised, he came out of his cave. He sat there playing on his iPhone, again. I headed to the snack table, ignoring him. I watched him tap his foot, anxious to leave, but I did him the favor. I grabbed chips and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe's POV:

I felt my heart beat sped up as we arrived on Taylor's tour bus. Dumb brothers, forcing me to go. I'd be better off staying on OUR tour bus eating chips. Nevermind the girl I'm in love with and hasn't said anything to. "Hey guys!" she greeted as we walked through the door. I slightly smiled at her beautiful yellow sundress she wore. Taylor wrapped her arms around Nick, then Kevin. Oh shit! She's going to want to hug me! Fuck...should I hug back? Oh fuck it I'm hugging back. She pressed her warm body against mine and I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I hugged back. The hug was for a second, but it was the closet I was ever getting to her. My eyes roamed around the tour bus. "so, you guys ready to eat?"

My eyes were glued to the mirror in Taylor's bathroom. My hands hovered over the sink and I waited. Thinking. I then flushed the toilet to make it sound like I was using the bathroom. I squeaked on the foist and soaked my hands in the water. I dried my dripping hands with the towel next to the sink and opened the door. I noticed Taylor's eyes glanced up at me and smiled. I did a little smile but quickly looked away. Fuck. I screw everything up. "Joe, you like the beatles?" Taylor looked down to my chest. What? Oh my shirt. I love the beatles! I nodded my head up and down quickly. "They're like my favorite band ever!" Taylor said excitedly. Gosh Taylor! Don't tell me these things! It only wants to make me jump up and kiss you. But of course I won't...I'm not that crazy. "Whats your favorite song of theirs?" taylor asked, obviously trying to make conversation. "All." I fake a smile through pure embarrassment and my temperature rising. "Same!" Taylor squealed. I felt my stomach screech in pain, as I felt the pizza climbing up my throat. NOT NOW JOE! Pizza chucks splattered all over Taylor's tile floor. "Joe! Are you okay?" Nick jumped up from the video game. I nodded, lie. My felt the sharp pain clench in my stomach again, and I clasped on to my stomach. "You better lay down." Taylor pulled me towards the couch on her tour bus. I laid down and felt Taylor's hand on my forehead. "He's not warm..." Taylor scrunched her eyebrows together and removed her hand from my head, sitting down on the space next to me on that couch I was laying on. "Probably something he ate." Kevin hovered over me, along with Nick. "Am I that bad of a cook?" Taylor giggled and looked up at Nick and Kevin. NO TAYLOR! your cooking was amazing. Just my nerves boiling up in my stomach. "He has at least 10 meals a day." Nick laughed. I heard Taylor giggle. "I'll clean up his puke, Tay." Kevin offered. Taylor nodded quickly, not wanting to deny. "I'm going to finish this game, then we can leave!" Nick jumped up with the XBOX remote and ran to play his game. "He's like a 4 year old." Kevin rolled his eyes and walked away. Taylor sat there next to me, staring at me. I just laid there, staring at her. "Your awful quiet Joe." Taylor laughed. I shrugged my shoulders. "Are you always like this?" Taylor asked. "NO!" I heard Nick yell, "He doesn't shut up. He's just shy around you because he-" Nick was interrupted. "NICK!" Kevin said sternly. FUCK YOU NICK. gshsjdjsjdjj. I'm going to kill you when I get home. I looked back to Taylor and she was playing with her fingers. I felt really guilty for not talking to her. She glanced back up to me and I smiled. Taylor quickly stood up and went to go help Kevin clean up.

I woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. I scanned the room. Shit! I was still in Taylor's tour bus! I felt the blanket wrapped around me, and I sat up. I stretched out my back and stood up. It was 9:18am already?! I motioned myself to the bathroom, and tried to see if Nick and Kevin were here. "Oh Goodmorning Joe." Taylor looked up at me and sipped her coffee. I jumped a little, turning around to see taylor, fully dressed and gorgeous. "You feeling any better?" Taylor asked, placing her warm coffee mug on the counter and folding her arms. I nodded. "That's good." Taylor nodded, bringing silence for a few minutes. "You feel asleep on my couch and Nick and Kevin didn't want to wake you up so I offered to have you stay. Sorry if I got you sick by the way." Taylor stared at her feet. I shook my head no, "You didn't. Your cooking was really good." I smiled, nervous than ever. Taylor just stared at her feet some more. "Why do you hate me?" Taylor whispered, looking at her feet still.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart pounded as I asked the question. "I...umm...don't..." Joe stuttered. Excuses. He did hate me. A lot. "Then how come your ignore me constantly?" I snapped, then calming down. "I, I, don't." Joe said, again. I shook my head no, trying to forget the question. "Whatever." I sighed to myself, but Joe obviously heard from the awkward silence. "I don't hate you." Joe blurted out. I glanced up at his bright red face. "Then why are you acting like this?" I asked. "I...I...I-" Joe started, but I interrupted him. "Yes Joe, you do hate me! When ever I start a conversation with you, you quickly come up with an excuse to walk away. Or when I see you, you always speed away." I said. I saw Joe closed his eyes. "Your so beautiful Taylor. I'm completely nervous to talk to you because I'm going to make a fool of myself, you are totally amazing and it'd be wrong for any human being to hate your gorgeous soul." Joe explained, with his eyes shut. I loosened my muscles as I let what Joe said soak in. I thought about it, it is insanely sweet. I smiled and saw Joe open his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was kinda pushy." I sighed. "No, no, I would have thought the same if someone did it to me." Joe slightly smiled, but quickly faded. I knew one thing, he was nervous as hell, he always seemed to be around me. "I really thought you were a jerk." I faked a laugh. "Well, now that you know the truth, I hope you still don't think that..." Joe sighed. I shook my head no, "I think it's sweet." I said, but in fact I was a little annoyed but mostly relieved he didn't hate me. "I'm sorry I made you upset, in anyway." Joe glanced up to the side of the room. "It's okay." I said. Awkward silence surrounded us. Moments later, I felt lips being pressed against mine, surprisingly, I kissed back. Damn, it was amazing. "Sorry." Joe looked to his feet, after our kiss. I blushed a little and smiled. "your really good at it, so I guess it's fine." I giggled. What did I just say? That's not weird. I guess it slipped out...I was thinking it anyways. Shit, I hate flirting. "Thank you..." Joe smirked. "Are you hungry?" I asked to change the subject. "Yeah." Joe replied.

Weeks passed, and nothings really changed. Except for the fact Joe's talking to me, well I guess it's me talking to him...because he only talks to me if I start the conversation. I guess it's better than before. It does frustrate me that he's like this sometimes, I mean I now he has a crush on me, and I have a crush on him...so Joe, speak up. But anyways tonight is the TCA! I'm so excited! I love award shows. I smiled as I stepped out of the limo and stepped on the red carpet. "TAYLOR, ARE YOU AND JOE DATING?" I heard paparazzi yell. "TAYLOR, WHAT'S IT LIKE HAVING TO TOUR WITH THE GRAY BROTHERS?" Another yelled. I simply ignored them and smiled for the cameras. A little while later, I arrived in the award show, finally! I sighed in relief. Dang...I need to pee! I looked at the back hall and walked towards it, searching for the bathroom. I scanned the rooms. "Are you looking for something?" A male voice asked. I peeked over at the man, who I immediately recognized, TAYLOR BLACK! I jumped a bit. "I, yeah, I'm looking for the bathroom." I smiled. "It's down the hall to your right, I just was looking for it to." He smiled back. "Thanks. I'm Taylor." I held out my hand. "Me too, I'm Taylor also, nice to meet you." Taylor chuckled. "I know that, and you too." I giggled as I headed towards the bathroom.

I scanned the rows of people's seats and looked for my name. Found it. I walked over the my name in large letters and a picture of my face there. I sat down in the seat and waited for the show to begin. The show was just about to begin, then I saw Taylor Black again. I smiled a little and noticed he was heading in my direction. What? I noticed his name was right next to mine, oh that makes sense. I grinned. He plopped down to the seat on the right of mine, "Hey again." He smiled. I laughed, "Hey." I smiled.

The show was so much fun. Taylor and I talked the while time, well at least when everyone was distracted. "Are you coming to the after party?" Taylor asked. "No, I can't. I have a super busy tour schedule." I frowned. "It's okay, heres my number..." Taylor handed me his number, "I'd love to come and see you one of the shows your in." He smiled. "That sounds awesome." I laughed. "I'll see you around." Taylor hugged me, and I hugged back. Ahh! Taylor is perfect, his body, personality, his laugh! He's so adorable! I waved to him before walking away, and he waved back. I smiled to myself and read his number.

"So when can I come to your show?" Taylor asked through the phone. "Whenever you can. I'm sure you have a busy schedule, just let me know when your coming so I can get you in back stage." I smiled. "When is your next show?" Taylor laughed. "My next show is tomorrow in Louisiana." I told. "I'll


End file.
